utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Profile Settings
Click the My Home Social Center button to open your Home tab, then click the Profile tab. Use this tab to change settings and information about yourself on your profile that is displayed on the Social Center to yourself and others. Your Profile tab comprises a set of sub-tabs: * Account Info * Personality * Basic Info * Background * Your Name * Sexy Stuff * Self Promotion * Avatar * Utherbucket These sub-tabs are described below. Account Info Here you can change your screen name, your email address and your password. Each of these items will require some special security measure or additional ® rays cost. Please read carefully. Change Your Password You can change your password here, which you login with. You have to remember your old password in order to do this. It is recommended to use a secure password. These contain at least one capitalized letter, a number and a symbol such as !@#$%^&*(). Also your password should be at least eight characters long in order to be a strong password. Utherverse Staff or Volunteers will never request your password. If anyone is attempting to get your password, please contact WorldOps immediately. Keep your password safe and do not share it with anyone. Change Your Screen Name Here you can alter your profile name (4-16 characters alphanumeric and underscores only). You can do this as many times as you like, however only the first name change (per account, not per profile) is free, after this first time, subsequent changes have a fee of ®50 per name change. It does require you to have your pin setup in order to do this action. Forgot your PIN Here you can request a new PIN number which will be send to your email. Change your email address Here you can change your email address, do note that once you do this, you have to re-verify this new email address and some functions are disabled until you have verified this email. If your registered email address is no longer accessible, please change it on your profile then verify the change through the link in your new email address. Once done, please email support@redlightcenter.com from your new email to have the verification of the change completed. Change your primary login profile This allows you to pick a new primary login profile if you have merged profiles under your account. Cancel Billing or Close Your Account Here you can cancel your billing or account directly. Personality Here you can edit your profile. HTML (but not Javascript) is allowed in any of the text fields. This works vary similar to a Myspace profile. You can simply decide to fill in the answers to these sections. Click the Save Changes button at the bottom of the page to apply your changes. The following fields are listed here: * Quote * About Me * Who I'd Like to Meet * Other Profile Links Add links to your other profiles and/or websites here.(ie: Myspace, Facebook, Twitter etc...) Use a new line for each link. * Interests * My Favorite Websites Add links to your favorite websites here. Use a new line for each link. * Music: * Movies * Books Basic Info This is where you can optionally add details about yourself. Note that everything you fill in here will be on displayed on your profile. Click the Save Changes button at the bottom of the page to apply your changes. The following fields are listed here: * Gender '''Couple Male and Couple Female means that instead of being one person using the account, it is a married (or civil partnership) couple. For example: one profile could be the husband (couple male) and the other the wife (couple female). Before using this option, you need to contact World Ops. * '''Date of Birth This is used to show your age on your profile and your astrological Sun sign in Search results. * Occupation * Country * State * Zip Code * City * Body Type * Height * Ethnicity * Languages * I am here Background Here you get a short from with select buttons to choose your status. Click the Save Changes button at the bottom of the page to apply your changes. The following fields are listed here: * Marital Status * Sexual Preference * Children * Education * Religion * Smoke * Drink Your Name Here you can fill in your name. Currently this is not displayed anywhere other then staff members. Click the Save Changes button at the bottom of the page to apply your changes. Sexy Stuff Here you are able to modify and select your sexual preferences. This will allow other users to see what your preferences are. Click the Save Changes button at the bottom of the page to apply your changes. The following fields are listed here: * I am looking for * Sexual Fantasies * Sex is best * I like cybersex: * I want you to * Cybersex personality Self Promotion This section allows you to configure advanced profile features that can help attract attention to your profile. We'll be adding configurable items to this section as we add site features that help you promote yourself. The following fields are listed here: * Photo Album 2257 Details '''If your photos contain adult-only material, and you live in the US you may be required to submit documentation to satisfy USC § 2257. You can enter HTML in the text box below and it will appear on via a link on your photo album page. Click the '''Save Details button to apply your changes. * Photo Album Reciprocal Links '''If you submit your photo album to a Thumbnail Gallery Post (TGP) and they require a reciprocal link you can use this feature to create links that appear under your thumbnails on your photo album page. Click the '''Create button to create your link. Avatar This tab has two sections as follows My Profile - Saved Outfits This section allows you to make changes to your outfit slots. These storage slots are visible in your in-world closet and are used to quickly switch between outfits. Save Current Avatar Outfit * Outfit Title This section is used to save your current avatar outfit into an outfit slot for later use in the same way as in the in-game closet. Type the Outfit Title or name and click the Save Outfit button to save. * I would like to purchase Use this drop-down list to select how many new avatar outfit storage slots for your in-game closet you would like to purchase. Slots cost 2 Rays each. To complete the purchase, type your PIN and click the Buy Now button. Saved Outfits This section shows a full list of all your outfit slots with the outfit name and creation date, Click -apply- to wear the outfit or -delete- to remove the outfit from the slot and make that slot available to save a new outfit. Not that if you delete slot 2, the empty slot is returned to your pool of empty slots and slot 3 becomes the new slot 2. Reset Factory Default If you accidentally mess up your avatar. You can use this tool to reset it to the default. Note that this resets your avatar to a 'New Style' (NS) model. To reset to a 'Legacy' style avatar, use the Reset Outfit tab in Social Center > My Home > Clothing. Direct Avatar Editing WARNING: you can mess up your avatar using this tool. If you do, use the Reset Avatar button to reset to factory defaults. The main uses of this feature is to apply custom furry skins, floor spots and to wear props. More information about this is on the Wearing Props page. Direct avatar editing is a VIP Only feature that allows you to hand-edit your avatar clothing textures. Direct avatar editing only works on Legacy avatars this means that if your avatar appearance has been set using the in-came closet, the features on this section are not compatible. All fields here are defaulted and do _not_ represent your avatar's current appearance. However, you may still use this form to set your appearance. Utherbucket UtherBucket is Utherverse's newest feature that allows their users to host your own textures locally on the Utherverse servers. In order to use this feature you need to be VIP. There is currently a limit of 512MB you can upload in textures files. Category:Social Center Category:Profile